Vertrau deinen Gedanken
by Puh-Schell
Summary: Der Unterschied zwischen Vertrauen, Freundschaft und Loyalität ist klein und bedeutend.Harry hatte sieben Jahre gebraucht, um das zu begreifen, aber begriffen hatte er es trotzdem. dark!Fic, angedeuteter VoldemortHarry, AU, NICHT nach dem neuen Buch!


**A/N:**  
Die Geschichte war schon länger auf meiner Homepage online und so langsam, dachte ich mir, gehört sie auch mal hier hin.

**Bitte beachten: **Ich habe den neuen / letzten HP noch NICHT gelesen! Diese Geschichte ist ein AU (Alternatives Universum) und spielt... irgendwann nach dem vierten auf alle Fälle. Harry ist 18. Der Rest erklärt sich wohl selbst.

* * *

Der Unterschied zwischen Vertrauen, Freundschaft und Loyalität ist klein und bedeutend. Harry hatte sieben Jahre gebraucht, um das zu begreifen, aber begriffen hatte er es trotzdem. Sieben lange Jahre in der Zaubererwelt. Sieben lange Jahre voller Lernen, Denken und Abenteuer. Sieben lange Jahre voller Freuden und Hindernisse.

Sieben lange Jahre voller Probleme.

Es schien schon immer egal zu sein, wo Harry war oder was er tat oder was er sich vornahm zu tun.

Am Ende hatte er immer mehr Probleme als am Anfang. Und wenn seine Absicht noch so gut war – am Ende war etwas schlechtes daraus geworden.

_Seine Schuhe schlurfen leicht über den kalten Steinboden, während er sich auf den Weg zum höchsten Punkt des Schlosses macht – den blauen Turm, der direkt über dem Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum liegt. Der blaue Turm ist vier Meter höher als der Astronomieturm – ein Anbau, der erst einige Jahre nach dem Erbauen des restlichen Hogwarts eingefügt wurde._

Freundschaft… Freundschaft war das ‚einfachste' der drei Dinge.

Freunde halfen sich, Freunde tauschten Gedanken miteinander aus, Freunde verstanden sich auf einem gewissen Level.

Hermine war seine Freundin… irgendwie. Er konnte mit ihr reden, sie verstanden sich, sie half ihm… Mit ihr verband ihn Freundschaft.

Ron… Ron war irgendwie auch sein Freund… auch wenn das Band zu ihm schwächer war als das zu Hermine. Ron verstand ihn nicht immer, Ron half ihm nicht immer… aber alles in allem war Ron doch auch ein Freund…

Ginny… auch sie war eine Freundin von ihm… sowie Neville… Seamus… Dean… Luna…

Mit all diesen Personen verband ihn die Freundschaft.

_Der Anbau war nicht nur durch seine Höhe besonders, nein, auch durch einen anderen Punkt, einen Fakt, einer Tatsache, die Harry entdeckt hatte._

_Die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts wirkten an diesem einen Punkt im Turm nicht. Auf dem Balkon, dem Balkon, der an das runde Dach des Turmes gesetzt worden war. Der Balkon, der einem Meter über dem Astronomieturmdach lag._

_Wieso die Schutzzauber dort nicht funktionierten? Wie Harry es herausgefunden hatte, dass sie dort nicht funktionierten? Es war so einfach… es stand alles in Hogwarts: Eine Geschichte._

_Nach dem Errichten des Schlosses waren die Schutzzauber nie erneuert worden._

_Und diese Zauber waren auf die Höhe des Astronomieturmes – des damals höchsten Turmes – geeicht worden._

_Doch der blaue Turm lag höher._

_Vier Meter höher. Und der Balkon einen Meter höher._

_Zu hoch._

_Er lag über den Schutzzaubern._

Loyalität… ein starkes Band, das zwei Wesen miteinander verbinden kann. Doch nur aus wichtigen Gründen kann jemand loyal sein. Und nur aus persönlichen Gründen. Denn materielle, unpersönliche Gründe waren nicht wichtig genug, um Loyalität zu rechtfertigen.

Zu wem war Harry loyal?

Zu Remus Lupin. Remus war der letzte lebende Freund seines Vaters, das letzte Überbleibsel einer Familie für Harry. Besonders, nachdem Harry letztes Jahr Peter Pettigrew getötet hatte. Jetzt hatte er nur noch Remus… den sanften und zugleich wilden Werwolf. Der freundliche und strenge Werwolf.

Er würde Remus immer beschützen. Ihm helfen. Ihn versorgen. Harry hielt zu Remus, komme was wolle.

Zu wem noch war er loyal? Zu Dumbledore? Nein, Dumbledore gab ihm nicht genügend Gründe. Sicherlich, der alte Zauberer trat für eine gute Sache ein, half den Bedürftigen – in einigen Fällen – aber verband ihn etwas persönliches mit Harry?

Nein. Der alte Mann hatte Harry immer auf Distanz gehalten. Sollte Harry einer Idee, einem Ideal loyal sein? Er konnte einem Ideal treu sein und nach dem Ideal handeln, aber er konnte nicht einfach einem Mann loyal und blind folgen, nur weil er für ein gutes Ideal eintrat.

Es ging einfach nicht.

Sollte er zu den Weasleys loyal sein? Wo Ron ihn so oft seelisch verletzt hatte? Wo Arthur und Molly ihm nicht einmal mehr vertrauten? Nein, das konnte er ebenfalls nicht. Die älteren Brüder kannte er so gut wie gar nicht, den Zwillingen war er – abgesehen von ihrem Geschäft – egal und Ron war zu… leichtlebig für Harry. Ginny sah in Harry nur den großen Helden. Und dazu sollte er loyal sein? Nein, mit diesen Leuten verband Harry keine Loyalität.

_Er war im Turm angekommen. Er stand auf dem Balkon. Sein rabenschwarzer Umhang wehte in dem leichten Wind, der über die Landschaft wehte. Seine grünen Augen waren starr auf den Himmel gerichtet._

_Er war jetzt über den Schutzzaubern von Hogwarts. Die Schutzzauber und die Eintrittszauber waren sehr interessant. Und alles stand in Hogwarts: Eine Geschichte._

_Die Schutzzauber verhinderten das Eintreten von ‚bösen' und ‚nicht-gewollten' Kreaturen bzw. Lebewesen. Sie konnten vom Schulleiter verändert werden. Und sie waren auf Höhe geeicht. Wie ein Quader. Ein großer Kasten._

_Die Eintrittszauber waren anders. Sie suchten nach allen, die Hogwarts – das wirkliche Schloss – betraten und erkannten sie als Besucher, Schüler, was auch immer an._

_Und da war das Schlupfloch._

_Man brauchte hier, über den Schutzzaubern, nur den Balkon zu betreten und schon war man von den Eintrittszaubern anerkannt. Und die Eintrittszauber setzten die Schutzzauber außer Kraft. Das hieß, jeder, der wollte, konnte Hogwarts über diesen einen kleinen Balkon betreten._

_Ein kleiner schwarzer Punkt wurde am Horizont sichtbar._

Vertrauen… Vertrauen lag über allen anderen Dingen. Man konnte mit jemanden befreundet sein, loyal zu ihm sein… und ihm dennoch nicht vollkommen vertrauen.

Wem vertraute er?

Er vertraute weder Hermine noch Ron.

Er vertraute weder den Weasleys noch Dumbledore.

Er vertraute auch nicht Remus vollständig… denn der Werwolf erzählte Dumbledore zu viel.

Er vertraute keinem Lehrer – Flitwick nicht, Snape nicht, Sprout nicht, McGonagall nicht.

Er hatte keinen Grund.

Wem vertraute er? Jemandem, von dem er immer wusste, was er tun würde. Jemandem, den er wie sich selbst kannte. Jemandem, von dem er wusste, was er tat. Warum er es tat. Wie er es tat.

Jemandem, von dem er wusste, dass er Harry kannte, Harrys Gedanken wie die seinigen kannte. Der immer wusste, wo Harry war.

Jemand, von dem er wusste, dass er Harry nie verletzen würde, weil er sich dadurch selbst verletzen würde.

**Hallo Harry**

**Tom**

Der Mann lächelte, als er den Balkon betrat und seinen Besen an die Wand lehnte. Ein hochgewachsener Mann, anscheinend in seinen Dreißigern. Ein Mann mit schwarzem Haar und roten Augen.

**Ich habe auf dich gewartet. Du hast lange gebraucht.**

Voldemort lächelte. **Du weißt, wieso**.

Das stimmte. Harry wusste immer alles, was Tom wusste, und umgekehrt.

Ihre Gedanken waren verbunden. Ihre Geister waren durch einen Zauber fest zusammen geschweißt.

**Er ist oben.**

**In seinem Zimmer. Ich weiß. Bist du bereit, Harry?**

**Das weißt du**.

Eine lange, feingliedrige Hand fuhr durch Harrys Haar. Sie brauchten nicht sprechen, um zu kommunizieren. Flotten Schrittes setzten sie sich in Bewegung in die Richtung von Dumbledores Gemächern.

**Er ist allein?**

**Ja Tom.**

**Du bist… nervös? Verängstigt? Deine Gedanken verwirren mich.**

**Aufgeregt. Tom, du hast mir versprochen, dass-**

**Dem Werwolf geschieht nichts.**

**Gut.**

**Er ist dir wichtig.**

**Ja.**

**Behalte ihn als Haustier.**

**Der Gedanke schon wieder.**

**Er wäre ein nettes Haustier.**

**Sicherlich. Aus der Sicht eines machtbesessenen dunklen Lords.**

**Da unsere Geister vereint sind, bist du reintheoretisch auch ein machtbesessener dunkler Lord, Harry.**

**Und du ein hormongesteuerter fast achtzehnjähriger Junge.**

**In meinem Alter ist das ein Kompliment. **Voldemort grinste. Harry wusste, dass er grinste, auch ohne ihn anzusehen.

Sie waren angekommen. Das Bild eines Mannes mit Händen voller Süßigkeiten bewachte den Eingang zu Dumbledores Wohnräumen.

**Das Passwort, Harry?**

„Zucker."

**Ts. Passt zu Dumbledore.**

**Ja, und welches Passwort hätten deine Zimmer, Tom? Schlange?**

**Hmpf**

Die Räume waren dunkel. Harry konnte sehen, weil Voldemort mit seinen roten Augen sehen konnte.

Sie ließen das Wohnzimmer unbeachtet und marschierten direkt bis zu der Tür zum Schlafraum. Dort hinter dem Eichenholz wartete der Grund für dieses nächtliche Unterfangen.

Knarrend öffnete sich die Tür und gab das Blickfeld auf einen schlafenden Mann mit langem, weißen Bart frei.

**Wie praktisch. Er schläft**

**Willst du ihn wirklich im Schlaf meucheln?**

**Meucheln, mein lieber Harry, ist ein viel zu negatives Wort.**

**Ansichtssache**.

Erneut wuschelte Tom durch Harrys Haare und lehnte sich nach unten, um dem jungen Mann einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. „Na dann weck ihn auf."

Harry kostete erst voll das Gefühl von Toms Fingern aus und trat dann an Dumbledores Bett.

„Aufwachen, Schulleiter. Hier ist Besuch für Sie!", rief er dem Mann halblaut ins Ohr.

Dumbledore schreckte fast augenblicklich hoch. Fast panisch und stark verwirrt schaute er sich in seinem Schlafzimmer um.

„Was… Harry? Tom! Oh nein, was… Was hat er dir angetan, Harry?"

„Ich habe dem Kleinen gar nichts angetan, alter Mann.", sprach Tom und näherte sich dem hilflos dasitzenden Dumbledore während Harry den Zauberstab des Mannes außer Reichweite trug.

„Er und ich haben lediglich erkannt, das man niemandem mehr vertrauen sollte als sich selbst… nicht wahr, mein Kleiner?"

„Ja, Tom…" **Du bist mein Ein und Alles**

**Und du meins.**

Dumbledore schaute verwirrt von einem zum anderen doch langsam erkannte er das volle Ausmaß des schiefgelaufenen Avada Kedavras.

„Bei Merlin…"

Tom lachte. „Na, verstehst du inzwischen, alter Mann? Ja, ich muss dir herzlich danken für meinen Kleinen – schließlich hätte ich ihn nicht töten wollen, hättest du mich nicht auf diese lächerliche Prophezeiung gestoßen. Und nun dachten wir, dass es Zeit wird, diese ‚Nettigkeit' zu erwidern."

Ein fast schon wölfisches Grinsen legte sich auf Toms Gesichtszüge.

„Und zwar in Form eines schnellen, schmerzlosen Todes."

* * *

**Sequel?**

Gibt es einen Nachfolger dieser Geschichte? Momentan nicht. Und da ich versuche, meine Muse wieder für Heaven & Hell zu begeistern, wird es das auch nicht so bald geben. Im Moment ist diese Geschichte also so beendet.


End file.
